


H like Hero

by na_nouu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/na_nouu/pseuds/na_nouu
Summary: Halley Baker avait une vie tout à fait banale. Halley Baker était une jeune fille tout à fait normale. Elle avait une belle famille, malgré la perte de sa mère à ses 8 ans : un père aimant, un grand frère moqueur mais protecteur, ainsi que deux petits frères insupportables mais tellement adorables. Jusqu'à ce jour où tout bascula. Maintenant, la seule chose qu'elle doit faire, c'est fuir. S'adapter. Et accessoirement, contrôler cette toute nouvelle énergie qui habite son sang.





	1. Faded away

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers Marvel appartient à ses créateurs. Seule l'idée de la fanfiction m'appartient, et ne doit donc pas être copiée. Il se peut que certains événements des films soient modifiés, voire supprimés, pour éviter tous faux-raccords.

> ### Chapter one — Faded away

**UN LONG SILENCE** vint rapidement s'installer dans la voiture alors que la maison des Baker rapetissait dans les rétroviseurs. Halley ne put s'empêcher de froncer à nouveau les sourcils lorsqu'elle remarqua que son père n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Lorsque Jil tourna au coin de la rue, la brune le perdit de vue. Elle pinça les lèvres, inquiète.

_« Je crois que Papa a un problème. Ou... Ou qu'il ne va pas bien. »_

Jil tourna la tête vers elle, surpris. Il étudia un instant les traits de son visage, avant de soupirer.

_« Je suis sûr que tu te fais des idées, Hal. Papa allait très bien ce matin. Il doit simplement être un peu fatigué, c'est tout. Il travaille beaucoup ces derniers temps, il rentre tard.  
__— Mais justement ! Et s'il ne travaillait pas ? Si... S'il se passait quelque chose, de grave ? __Jil__, tu dois me croire. Il avait l'air tellement...  
__— Papa va très bien. Arrête tes histoires, _déclara-t-il le plus fermement possible._ »___  


Halley ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Jil pointa discrètement la banquette arrière de sa main gauche, où Soren et Mahé semblaient très intéressés par la conversation de leurs aînés. Elle sembla soudainement comprendre, aussi hocha-t-elle la tête.

_« Tu as raison. Je dois être un peu stressée ces derniers temps, excuse-moi, _ajouta-t-elle, malgré l'effort que cela lui coûtait de prononcer des mots auxquels elle ne croyait pas._ »_

Une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, les deux plus jeunes haussèrent le ton, et reprirent leur chamaillerie quotidienne. De son côté, Halley guettait impatiemment la route. Plus que quelques minutes, et Jil et elle seraient seuls dans la voiture. Il n'aurait plus aucune raison de nier ses inquiétudes.

Le trajet lui parut bien plus interminable qu'en temps normal. Certainement parce qu'elle avait plutôt l'habitude de lancer des piques à tout le monde, rendant ainsi l'ambiance plus légère et joyeuse. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Elle venait soudainement de prendre conscience que s'ils venaient à perdre leur père, ils seraient officiellement seuls. Et Halley ne se sentait pas encore prête à affronter la cruauté et la complexité de la société actuelle. Elle avait déjà du mal à survivre au lycée, alors elle ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer s'en sortir dans la vie active.

Lorsqu'une des portières arrières claqua, Halley réalisa qu'ils étaient arrivés au collège. Jil était descendu, Soren aussi. Seul restait Mahé, qui fixait sa sœur de son regard posé. Halley se tourna vers lui, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

_« Si j'étais au courant de quelque chose, je t'aurais prévenue, _assura Mahé.  
_— Je sais, Mahé. Je sais._  
_— Tu sais bien que Papa ne viendrait jamais nous parler de ses problèmes. Et je pense qu'actuellement, il en a. Alors... On aura beau le questionner, chercher, on ne trouvera rien. S'il a décidé de ne rien nous dire, alors ce sera le cas, _continua-t-il, d'une voix qui se voulait douce.  
_— J'aurais pourtant aimé qu'il le fasse. Je lui ai dit, tout à l'heure : on est plus forts tous ensemble, pas séparés. Je crois qu'il n'a pas compris le message que j'essayais de lui faire passer._  
_— Il faudrait déjà que le message passe de ton côté. Ce n'est pas le tout de le dire, il faut aussi y croire. Si jamais... Si jamais il arrivait malheur à Papa, _enchaîna-t-il d'une traite, visiblement effrayé par le poids de ses paroles,_ on ne serait pas seuls. On serait ensemble. »_

Halley sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Dire qu'elle pensait justement à cette éventualité, elle aussi, il y avait à peine quelques minutes.

_« Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu lis dans mes pensées._  
_— Disons que j'arrive facilement à lire sur ton visage, _avoua Mahé, un léger sourire aux lèvres._ »_

La brune se mit à rire, avant de s'extirper de son siège pour sortir de la voiture. Mahé attrapa son sac et sortit à son tour.

_« Je ne me croyais pourtant pas aussi prévisible que ça, _reprit Halley en pouffant. Elle se tourna vers son petit frère et observa un instant ses traits un peu trop sérieux pour un garçon de son âge. Elle hésita une demie seconde avant de l'enlacer brièvement._ Merci, Mahé. »_

A sa plus grande surprise, ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte. Il est vrai que Mahé était un garçon réservé et peu tactile, pas très à l'aise avec la plupart des gens. Son statut de petit génie y était certainement pour beaucoup, mais c'était aussi un jeune garçon déterminé, réfléchi et qui savait se défendre face aux critiques, avec la meilleure des attaques : l'ignorance.

Halley le relâcha rapidement, consciente que ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de se laisser aller aux accolades fraternels. Il ne semblait pourtant pas très gêné, ou en tout cas, il savait très bien le cacher. Sa sœur lui offrit un dernier sourire avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux.

_« Allez, file mon grand. Passe une bonne journée. »_

Il s'éloigna de quelques mètres, se retournant à mi-chemin pour adresser un petit signe de la main à Halley et Jil, qui venait tout juste de la rejoindre, après avoir finalement réussi à pousser Soren à l'intérieur de l'école. Ils restèrent tous les deux plantés sur le trottoir, jusqu'à ce que Mahé disparaisse totalement dans le troupeau bruyant des élèves de tout âge, qui ne manquaient cependant pas de le dépasser d'une bonne tête, lui et son mètre 25.

_« Tu crois que Papa a bien fait de le laisser rejoindre le collège à son âge ? _questionna Jil, perplexe.  
_— Absolument. Si Mahé le voulait, c'est qu'il en avait envie. Il en avait besoin, même. Il s'ennuyait beaucoup trop au milieu des élèves de son âge. Déjà que les gamins de la classe de __Soren__ sont loin d'être aussi matures que lui, je n'imagine pas le résultat avec des enfants de 8 ans, fans de super-héros._  
_— Mahé adore les super-héros, Hal._  
_— Je sais. Mais c'est loin d'être pour les mêmes raisons que les autres. Il n'y a pas longtemps, il m'a dit qu'il appréciait de plus en plus __Iron__Man__, parce que ce dernier avait enfin compris qu'il n'était pas juste une armure, mais aussi une personne à part entière qui avait le droit de s'offrir une vie en dehors de son boulot atypique._  
_— Il t'as vraiment dit ça ? _répliqua Jil, à mi-chemin entre la stupéfaction et l'amusement.  
_— Mot pour mot, _souffla Halley en souriant. _»_

Les deux aînés rirent un instant en cœur, avant qu'Halley ne se renfrogne brusquement.

_« Mahé est de mon avis. Je pense même qu'il a des soupçons depuis bien plus longtemps que moi. »_

Jil baissa la tête en soupirant. Comme toutes les fois où il était nerveux, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, puis sur sa nuque, avant de finalement désigner la voiture d'un bref mouvement de tête. Halley acquiesça vaguement, ouvrit la portière, et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le siège. L'instant d'après, Jil était installé à ses côtés et avait mis en route le moteur. La Mini reprit tranquillement sa route, alors qu'Halley, elle, poursuivait la conversation qui lui tenait tant à cœur ce matin.

_« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, __Jil__. On peut pas rester les bras croisés en sachant que quelque chose ne va pas. On est une famille, et une famille doit s'entraider. _  
_— Papa ne semble pas vouloir de notre aide : il nous en aurait parlé, sinon._  
_— __Jil__... Papa ne vient jamais nous demander de l'aide. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va s'y mettre. Il faut qu'on fasse le premier pas vers lui, c'est tout. Après, il ne pourra pas refuser, _déclara-t-elle, croisant les doigts pour que ce soit effectivement le cas.  
_— Très bien. Si ça peut te rassurer, on s'organisera une petite réunion de crise ce soir. Est-ce que ça te va ?_  
_— C'est mieux que rien, _soupira-t-elle._ »_

La voiture s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, devant un grand ensemble de bâtiments. Halley ne semblait pas très motivée à se rendre à son lycée, mais sous le regard appuyé de son frère, elle attrapa son sac et sortit de la voiture. Elle s'apprêtait à claquer la portière lorsque la voix de Jil lui parvint une dernière fois.

_« Essaie d'oublier un peu cette histoire. Tu vas te pourrir la journée si tu continues à stresser comme tu as le don de le faire, _railla-t-il._ »_

Halley haussa vaguement les épaules, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Elle aimait sa famille pour ça : ces simples petits mots qui lui redonnaient un peu de joie en un rien de temps.

_« Je ne te promets rien... Allez, bonne journée __looser__ ! _s'écria-t-elle en s'éloignant à pas précipités._ »_

Jil leva les yeux au ciel en réalisant que la sonnerie annonçant le début de la journée résonnait déjà dans la cour. Il suivit la course d'Halley jusqu'à la grille, qu'elle passa **_in-extremis_** avant que celle-ci ne soit refermée. Il la vit s'égosiller un instant contre le gardien qui devait à nouveau lui reprocher son retard, puis disparaître dans le premier bâtiment. Jil se laissa retomber contre l'assise du siège en soupirant. Même si son train de vie était toujours des plus précipités, entre les disputes des deux plus jeunes, les états d'âme de sa sœur et les divers problèmes professionnels qu'il pouvait avoir, il l'aimait particulièrement. C'était plonger la tête la première dans le monde actif, pour oublier que sa mère n'était plus là, et que son père l'était à moitié. Il savait bien le cacher, mais Jil Baker était inquiet. Que ce soit pour Mahé, qui, du haut de ses 8 ans, défiait déjà le plus intelligent des adultes en lisant du Proust ; pour Soren, qui bataillait chaque semestre pour obtenir la moyenne, tout en passant ses journées dans les rues, sur son skate, casque sur les oreilles ; pour Halley, qui manquait terriblement de confiance en elle, malgré son caractère bien trempé et ses envies de justice ; ou encore pour son père, qui peinait toujours à faire son deuil et à finir le mois, entre ses enfants et leurs problèmes, et son travail mal payé. Lui, il faisait de son mieux pour aider les uns comme les autres. Il n'hésitait pas à venir mettre les choses au clair avec les petits morveux de troisième qui s'amusaient à humilier Mahé, car même si ce dernier assurait qu'il n'en avait que faire, il lui arrivait d'en pleurer le soir, dans son lit, alors qu'il pensait que personne n'était réveillé pour l'entendre. Il tentait vainement de faire comprendre au directeur et aux professeurs que Soren avait un avenir certain dans la musique, et qu'il fallait absolument le pousser vers cette voie, car lui-même n'avait pas conscience d'avoir un don aussi impressionnant en chant. Il essayait tant bien que mal de convaincre son père de le laisser payer les courses de fin de mois, alors que ce dernier refusait systématiquement, assurant qu'il s'en sortait très bien. Mais de tous, c'était bien Halley qui lui donnait le plus de fil à retordre.

C'était une jeune fille normale, peut-être un peu trop réservée et qui manquait cruellement de confiance en elle. Elle ne parlait que très peu de ses problèmes, alors que Jil était persuadé qu'elle en avait beaucoup, surtout au lycée, au milieu de garçons et de filles en pleine crise d'adolescence qui ne savaient certainement pas que les mots blessaient bien plus que les coups dans certains cas. S'il était déjà arrivé de voir Halley revenir couverte de bleus, elle avait toujours assuré qu'elle avait simplement voulu faire justice. Mais Jil était certain qu'il y avait plus que ça. Halley avait peur de beaucoup de choses. Elle avait peur de perdre sa famille, maintenant que sa mère avait disparu du jour au lendemain. Elle avait peur de la société, qui ne semblait pas comprendre les enjeux de ce monde. Elle avait peur de l'avenir, elle qui ne savait même pas ce qu'elle allait faire de sa vie. Halley était perdue, effrayée, et surtout, elle voulait rester seule face à tout ça. Et c'est ce qui inquiétait le plus son frère ; être seul avec ses problèmes n'était jamais la meilleure des solutions.

Jil se redressa. Il avait promis à Halley d'organiser une réunion de crise ce soir, avec toute la famille. Si c'était avant tout pour discuter avec leur père, Jil se disait qu'il en profiterait pour mettre les choses au clair avec tout le monde. Questionner Mahé sur les plus grands, Soren sur les cours et le chant et Halley sur ses sentiments. Quant à son père, il ne savait pas trop. Après tout, il était adulte. Il savait ce qu'il faisait... Logiquement. Mais Jil était d'accord avec sa sœur pour dire qu'en ce moment, même Owen était perdu.

Parfois, Jil aurait aimé que les Baker se rendent un peu plus compte des difficultés qu'engendraient le rôle d'aîné. Qu'à côté de ça, il avait un travail ennuyant à mourir, et un boss invivable. Jil aurait aimé, lui aussi, avoir un peu de soutien. Mais il savait que chacun avait assez de ses problèmes. Alors, il ne disait rien. Il gardait tout pour lui, exactement ce qu'il aurait aimé qu'Halley ne fasse pas. Car, comme l'avait si bien dit Mahé : _Ce n'est pas le tout de le dire, il faut aussi y croire._

∴ ∴ ∴_  
_

Alors que Jil démarrait seulement sa voiture pour se rendre jusqu'à l'immeuble dans lequel il passait sa journée enfermé dans un bureau à trier des papiers, Halley arrivait seulement devant la salle de son premier cours. La porte était fermée et l'horloge accrochée juste au-dessus affichait 8h13. Elle avait presque dix minutes de retard. Monsieur Maloui, son professeur de physique et de loin le professeur qu'elle détestait le plus, ne manquerait pas de se jeter sur l'occasion pour la critiquer ouvertement face à sa classe. Elle inspira longuement, cherchant à rendre l'expression de son visage bien plus froide qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. Puis, lorsqu'elle se sentit enfin prête à affronter le jugement des autres, elle toqua et entra.

_« Mademoiselle Baker. Ravi de voir que vous avez finalement décidé de nous honorer de votre présence. Quel mensonge allez-vous nous trouver cette fois-ci pour justifier votre retard ? »_

Halley se contenta de hausser les épaules et de lui marmonner une sorte d'excuse, avant de filer jusqu'à sa table, au fin fond de la classe. Tous les élèves se retournèrent sur son passage, et Halley tenta tant bien que mal d'ignorer leurs chuchotements perfides. Elle se laissa couler sur sa chaise, baissant immédiatement la tête pour que ses longs cheveux bruns puissent cacher son visage pâle. Elle détestait être le centre de l'attention. Elle détestait tous ces idiots qui se permettaient de cracher dans son dos, sans même connaître sa vie et les épreuves qu'elle avait pu traverser. Elle sortit ses cahiers, sa trousse et ses crayons de papier. Elle commença à griffonner nerveusement sur la feuille face à elle, esquissant facilement le visage calme de son petit frère, Mahé. Voir ainsi le regard de ce dernier apparaître peu à peu sous ses yeux lui fit un bien fou ; Mahé avait ce don pour la détendre en un rien de temps. Étonnement, son jeune frère était presque un modèle pour elle : malgré ses différences, sa singularité, il gardait la tête haute, sans prendre peur face aux regards des autres. Halley soupira. Elle se sentait si lâche comparée à Mahé. Et pourtant, elle aurait aimé faire preuve d'un peu plus de courage. Relever la tête. Les défier. Se défendre lorsqu'on s'amusait à la frapper. Halley, c'était un peu la souffre-douleur du lycée entier. Quand quelqu'un avait besoin de se défouler, il la coinçait dans un coin, et il cognait. Il cognait comme on cognait sur un punching-ball. Et Halley, elle, elle laissait faire. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas se battre. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas répliquer. Pourtant, elle pouvait avoir de la répartie, quand elle le voulait. Quand elle était avec ses frères. Mais pas quand elle était encerclée par trois gars de dernière année, qui la dépassaient de deux têtes, et qui faisaient de la boxe depuis une dizaine d'années.

La matinée passa avec une lenteur infernale. Halley passait plus de temps à dessiner sur ses cahiers, plutôt qu'à écouter le cours. Elle s'attira de nombreuses remarques désobligeantes, auxquelles elle répondait par un simple hochement de tête gêné. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit finalement durant son cours de littérature, lors duquel elle s'était surprise à écouter un peu plus souvent que d'habitude, elle sauta sur ses pieds, releva sa capuche sur sa tête et se précipita vers la cafétéria. Chaque midi, son but était d'arriver dans les premiers dans la file, pour éviter le plus possible la foule d'élèves qui arrivait dans les minutes suivantes. Heureusement, les cuisiniers la connaissaient plutôt bien, désormais. Ils la servaient en quelques secondes, un sourire aux lèvres, lui souhaitant une bonne fin de journée. Puis, elle s'éclipsait dans le parc, dans l'ombre des arbres immenses, cachée derrière leurs feuilles. Elle restait là jusqu'à la sonnerie, à dessiner, à rêvasser. A se questionner sur sa vie, à se remettre longuement en question, sans réellement parvenir à un quelconque résultat concret. 

L'après-midi lui parut encore plus longue que la matinée. Certainement parce que Halley ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer les pires scénarios quant aux problèmes de son père. Du renvoi, aux problèmes de santé, d'alcool ou voire de drogue, l'imagination de la jeune femme savait y faire. Même si Jil lui avait conseillé de ne pas trop y penser, Halley n'y parvenait pas. Elle aimait tant sa famille ; elle ne pouvait même pas concevoir de la perdre, alors qu'elle avait déjà trop perdu. 

Lorsque la cloche sonna finalement la fin des cours, Halley se dirigea vers la sortie d'une démarche mécanique. Elle n'avait jamais eu à vivre une journée aussi interminable que celle-ci. Heureusement pour elle, on était vendredi. Vendredi annonçait le week-end, mais vendredi annonçait aussi que Jil l'attendait à l'entrée du lycée. Elle n'y pensait d'ailleurs pas vraiment, même si arrivée dans la cour, elle reconnut en un seul coup d'œil la petite Mini blanche de son frère. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à deux grands gaillards de dernière année qu'elle se mit à pâlir. Mini blanche voulait dire Jil. Jil voulait dire aussi Soren. Et Soren voulait aussi dire Mahé. En résumé, elle était confrontée à ce qui l'avait toujours hanté ; à ce que sa famille réalise qu'elle n'était qu'une martyre. 

Son regard passa furtivement sur la voiture qui attendait toujours, et elle sentit presque le regard de ses frères la transpercer avec force. Lorsqu'elle détourna la tête, elle se retrouva de nouveau face à la réalité. 

Le plus grand des deux, un brun un peu enrobé, qu'elle connaissait déjà sous le nom peu amical de "La Brute", la poussa violemment vers l'arrière. Elle trébucha et seul le mur derrière elle lui permit de se rattraper. Elle baissa la tête, pinça les lèvres. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir disparaître en cet instant précis. Pourtant, c'était l'occasion ou jamais de faire ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé faire : se rebeller. 

Néanmoins, alors que le second lui envoyait un premier coup dans l'estomac, cette assurance vola en éclat. Elle savait que personne autour d'elle ne viendrait l'aider : la moitié des élèves prenait autant de plaisir à la regarder souffrir, qu'à être ses agresseurs lorsqu'ils en avaient l'occasion ; l'autre moitié, elle, n'osait tout simplement pas intervenir. Le gardien, lui, ne voyait jamais rien, ou en tout cas, il ne se mêlait jamais des histoires entre les lycéens, car ce n'était pas son job. Et à cette heure-ci, la plupart des profs filaient vers le parking à l'arrière des bâtiments, ravis d'être enfin libérés de leur semaine harassante. Halley était toujours seule face à ses problèmes, même si cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé. En cet instant, elle avait surtout peur que sa famille découvre en elle une mauviette trop lâche pour se défendre, alors qu'elle avait toujours su faire preuve de piquant avec ses frères. 

Lorsque La Brute se mit à frapper lui aussi, visant le visage, elle leva ses bras pour tenter de se protéger. De loin, elle reconnut le bruit symbolique d'une portière qui claque, et elle comprit que Jil arrivait. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle tenta vaguement de repousser ses assaillants. 

_« Arrêtez... Arrêtez ! »_

Les deux bruns eurent un instant flottement, presque surpris de voir Halley essayer de se protéger. Leurs coups se stoppèrent durant un bref instant, assez long cependant pour que la jeune femme s'éloigne de quelques mètres. 

_« Je rêve ou la Baker vient de nous demander __d'arrêter de la frapper ? _s'exclama La Brute.  
_— Nan, Brad, tu rêves pas, _répondit l'autre. _»_

Les quelques élèves qui les entouraient, comme toujours habitués par la violence qu'on offrait gratuitement à Halley, semblaient tout aussi étonnés par la réaction de la jeune fille. C'était peut-être même l'une des premières fois que certains entendaient sa voix. 

Presque furieux, le dénommé Brad s'avança de nouveau vers la brune, qui reculait en cadence. Elle en avait déjà beaucoup fait et elle ne se sentait pas capable de leur répondre une nouvelle fois. Heureusement, elle n'en eut pas besoin.

_« Eh ! _ s'écria une voix. _»__  
_

Halley se sentit à la fois soulagée et tendue lorsqu'elle croisa le regard ombrageux de Jil, qui marchait vivement vers le petit attroupement qui s'était formé à l'entrée. Les élèves présents se dispersèrent rapidement pour le laisser passer, non sans rester dans les environs, toujours avides de bagarres. C'était ce qui déprimait le plus Halley dans ce monde ; cette soif de violence, de moqueries et de méchanceté. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment on pouvait faire preuve de si peu d'humanité. 

La Brute et son comparse se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Jil, qui était arrivé à leur hauteur. Il avait certes 22 ans, mais il n'était pas si grand, aussi, les deux idiots de dernière année avaient quelques centimètres de plus que lui. Pourtant, Jil était loin de se laisser démonter. 

_« J'peux savoir ce que vous étiez en train de faire là ? »_

Sa voix était menaçante et tout son corps était tendu sous l'effet de la colère. Jil Baker bouillonnait. Il ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne à plus faible que soi, et encore moins qu'on s'en prenne à sa famille. La Brute ricana ; son ami, lui, fit un pas en arrière, comprenant rapidement qu'il ne valait mieux pas lui faire face. 

_« Dégage, toi, _siffla Jil en se tournant vers le brun qui venait de se mettre en retrait._ »__  
_

Trop content de pouvoir s'échapper sans problèmes, l'intéressé fila sans demander son reste. Brad, lui, soupira.

_« Quel idiot...  
__— C'est marrant, c'est plutôt toi que j'aurais qualifié d'idiot, _répliqua Jil.  
_— Répète un peu, pour voir ? _grogna La Brute._ »_

Sans hésitation, Jil franchit les quelques centimètres qui le séparait de Brad. Il était si proche de lui que leurs nez se frôlaient. En quelques secondes, La Brute avait perdu l'aplomb qui lui restait. Il déglutit difficilement et releva la tête tant bien que mal, cherchant à déstabiliser son adversaire par leur différence de taille ; l'effet fut inverse, car Jil, agacé, l'attrapa vivement par le col. A ses côtés, Halley frémit, effrayée. Elle aurait aimé que son frère évite de se mêler de tout ça. Il allait s'attirer des problèmes, et ce n'était certainement pas le meilleur moment pour ça. 

_« J'ai dit que tu étais un idiot. Et encore, le mot est un peu trop léger à mon goût. Hm... qu'est-ce que tu penses de "bouffon" ? "Abruti" ? Oh, et "connard" bien sûr. Tu es vraiment **méprisable**. Tu le sais, ça ? _railla Jil._ »_

Brad se crispa, et Halley se mit à paniquer en le voyant serrer les poings.

_« Je sais surtout que tu vas payer pour ce que tu viens de dire ! _gronda La Brute._ »__  
_

Halley poussa un cri perçant lorsque le poing du brun vint s'écraser sur la figure de son frère. Ce dernier tituba un instant avant de porter la main à son visage pour essuyer le sang qui commençait à couler de son nez. Il releva vivement la tête vers Brad, furieux. D'un bond, il se propulsa vers l'avant et l'entraîna avec lui dans sa chute. Ils roulèrent sur le sol, et pendant de longues secondes, Halley ne sut plus différencier les deux garçons, qui continuaient de se frapper mutuellement. Puis, Jil prit finalement le dessus. Assis à califourchon sur Brad, il frappait férocement, sans vraiment viser, cherchant simplement à l'affaiblir. L'autre ne cherchait même plus à se défendre. C'est à cet instant qu'Halley comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle intervienne.

Elle se précipita vers son frère et attrapa son poignet au moment où il levait son bras pour frapper à nouveau.

_« Jil, arrête maintenant ! Je pense qu'il a compris... »_ _   
_

Jil tourna la tête vers sa sœur, réalisant soudainement ce qu'il était en train de faire, comme s'il sortait d'une transe. Il se releva précipitamment, jetant un dernier regard noir à Brad, qui gémissait vaguement au sol.

_« Prends ça pour un avertissement. En fait, non... Prenez **tous** ça pour un avertissement. Le prochain qui touche à un seul petit cheveu de ma sœur, aura affaire à moi. C'est compris ? »_

Le ton de Jil était si menaçant que la plupart des élèves présents hochèrent la tête, avant de s'éloigner. Halley, quant à elle, tira son frère à suite, avançant à pas rapides vers la voiture qui attendait toujours près des grilles. Le gardien ne leur jeta même pas un regard, malgré le visage ensanglanté de Jil. Ils ouvrirent les portières d'un même mouvement, avant de disparaître dans le véhicule.

∴ ∴ ∴

_« Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? Bon sang, Halley, mais ça fait combien de temps ? _criait Jil, à la fois paniqué de réaliser seulement maintenant que sa sœur se faisait harceler, et à la fois énervé contre son silence._ »_

Halley, elle, ne pipait mot. Elle s'était emmurée derrière ses cheveux, gardant obstinément la tête baissée. Sur la banquette arrière, les plus jeunes semblaient consternés. Si Mahé réussissait, comme toujours, à rester calme, l'expression de Soren était figée par la panique. A ses yeux, Halley avait toujours représenté la grande sœur pleine d'humour, sûre d'elle, qui devait certainement être la plus populaire de son école ; à cet instant, il découvrait au contraire une jeune femme perdue, fragile, harcelée. Et Soren avait peur : si même Halley n'était pas aussi confiante qu'elle le laissait paraître, comment lui-même était-il censé réussir dans sa vie ? 

_« Hal, réponds-moi... Dis quelque chose ! _tenta de nouveau Jil._»_

L'intéressée releva vivement la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, sa voix était désespérée.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Jil ? Que je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir dit que je n'étais qu'une victime ? Que je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir demandé ton aide avant, pour que les autres réalisent vraiment à quel point je suis parfaitement incapable de me défendre seule ? Et bien non ! Je ne suis pas désolée ! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de voir vos regards contrits, maintenant que vous avez compris que je ne suis qu'une lâche ! _ _»_

Jil avait les mains crispées sur le volant. La voix brisée de sa sœur lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. 

_« Hal voyons ne dit pas ça... C'est fa-...  
__— Non Jil, c'est la réalité ! _coupa Halley._ Regarde l'état de ton visage et dis-moi : si j'avais eu le courage de les repousser, est-ce que tu te serais fait tabasser par cet idiot ? La réponse est non, _finit la jeune femme avec amertume._ »___  


Jil croisa son propre regard dans le rétroviseur. Si son nez avait arrêté de saigner, son œil semblait sacrément tuméfié et son arcade sourcilière était bien amochée aussi. Il soupira, passant nerveusement ses doigts entre ses mèches emmêlées. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais un léger toussotement l'interrompit. 

_« Ce n'est pas vrai, Halley, _contra doucement Mahé._ Je connais Jil tout aussi bien que toi. Il ne serait pas resté de marbre en sachant que quelqu'un s'en était pris à toi. Même si tu étais parvenue à répliquer, ce dont je doute fortement, soit dit en passant, vu la carrure de ces... Ces poltrons, Jil n'aurait pas accepté de les laisser impunis. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Les autres, au contraire, devraient se blâmer d'avoir ignorer purement et simplement ta situation, _termina le plus jeune, sans chercher à dissimuler sa rancœur._ »_

Incapable de se retenir, Halley explosa en sanglots. Confus, Jil accéléra un peu, sachant pertinemment que la maison n'était plus très loin. Il aurait aimé pouvoir prendre sa sœur dans ses bras. Il détestait voir sa famille pleurer : c'était comme s'il avait échoué, quelque part, dans son rôle d'aîné.

_« Je-Je suis tellement désolée..., _bégaya Halley_. Je voulais... Je voulais vraiment me défendre, mais je n'y arrivais jamais. Je... Je n'en avais pas la force, pas le courage... Je-Je suis-...  
__— Humaine, _souffla simplement Soren_. »___  


Halley se tourna vers son frère, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Mahé, lui, observait Soren avec fierté, tout autant que Jil d'ailleurs. 

Soren n'était déjà pas celui qui prenait le plus souvent la parole. Quand il le faisait, c'était pour se moquer gentiment de sa famille. Le reste du temps, c'était soit pour se plaindre de ses cours, soit pour chanter. Aussi, le voir intervenir dans une conversation aussi sérieuse était plutôt rare. D'autant que sa sœur semblait vraiment touchée par son soutien, bref, mais terriblement efficace.

Halley sécha vivement ses larmes, et offrit un sourire à chacun de ses frères.

_« Merci... Merci d'être là, d'être vous-même. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous..., _murmura-t-elle avec toute la sincérité du monde._»__  
_

Un long silence s'installa dans la voiture, pourtant, la situation n'avait rien de gênant. Toute l'émotion du moment se faisait ressentir dans cette absence de discussion. Puis, Jil reprit la parole.

_« J'aimerais qu'on se promette tous quelque chose. Je veux... Je veux que maintenant, on ne se cache plus rien. Si on a un problème, on en parle aux autres, et on cherchera une solution ensemble. D'accord ? _ajouta-t-il, espérant que sa fratrie accepte de passer ce marché._   
__— Je te le promets, Jil. Vraiment, _jura Halley._   
__— Moi aussi, _déclara Mahé._ »___  


Soren ne répondit rien sur le coup, et tous se tournèrent vers lui.

_« Soren ? _questionna Jil.   
_— Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Je chante bien ? _hasarda ce dernier._ »_

Halley se mit à rire, plus nerveusement qu'autre chose. Elle avait presque eu peur que son petit frère ne leur annonce quelque chose de bien plus grave.

_« Bien sûr, Soren. Si on te le dit, c'est que c'est le cas, _affirma-t-elle._ Tu peux avoir confiance en nous.   
_

_— Merci, _répondit simplement Soren, en hochant vaguement la tête._ J'ai confiance en vous, t'inquiète pas Hal. Et... J'accepte, moi aussi. »_

Le sourire de Jil s'agrandit.

_« Parfait, _s'exclama-t-il, ravi.   
_— Jil, _protesta Mahé._ N'aurais-tu pas oublié quelque chose ? _ajouta-t-il.   
_— Quoi ? _s'étonna l'aîné, ne comprenant pas bien où voulait en venir son petit frère.   
_— Tu n'as pas promis. Tu dois le faire aussi.   
__— Oh..., _commença Jil, quelque peu gêné. Halley et Soren l'observaient avec curiosité, pendant que Mahé insistait du regard. Jil soupira._ Je vous promets... Je vous promets de faire des efforts. Je le jure.  
__— J'espère bien ! _s'exclama Halley, arrachant un sourire à son frère aîné._ »___  


Les rires et les éclats de voix résonnèrent dans la voiture pour la première fois depuis le trajet. Ils s'évanouirent rapidement lorsque la maison fut en vue. L'allée du garage était vide.

_« Papa n'est pas rentré, _fit remarquer Soren, même si tout le monde l'avait déjà remarqué._»__  
_

Toutes les inquiétudes qu'Halley avait accumulé durant la journée revinrent à la charge à cet instant précis. Le répit avait été de courte durée.

_« On a fait un marché, on est d'accord ? _reprit rapidement Soren._ Alors, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Papa. Me prenez pas pour un idiot, j'ai bien compris, moi aussi, qu'un truc n'allait pas.   
__— Oui, on a fait un marché. Mais on en sait pas beaucoup plus que toi, Soren, _soupira Jil._ Justement. Quand Papa rentrera ce soir, on aura tous une longue discussion avec lui. Mais pour le moment, personne ne doit s'inquiéter. Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien, alors il vaut mieux éviter de se faire de fausses idées. »___  


Tous hochèrent la tête, même si Halley le faisait à contre-cœur. Jil se gara dans le garage. L'instant d'après, la voiture était vide et Halley refermait derrière elle la porte qui menait vers le couloir, se demandant si leur père rentrerait seulement assez tôt pour qu'ils puissent discuter.

∴ ∴ ∴_  
_

_« C'est bon, cette fois, j'y vais ! _s'exclama Halley, se levant d'un bond._   
__— Non, Hal, personne n'ira nulle part, _répliqua Jil en l'attrapant par le bras._   
__— Putain Jil, réagis ! Il est près de 00h00 et Papa n'est toujours pas là !   
__— Halley ! _rouspéta son frère en fronçant les sourcils._ Si ça se trouve, il a juste oublié de nous dire qu'il prenait la garde de nuit.  
__— Tu sais très bien que non ! Il n'oublie jamais de nous en parler quand c'est le cas, et il évite le plus possible de travailler le soir. Il s'est passé quelque chose, j'en suis certaine. J'avais déjà un mauvais pressentiment ce matin, mais là, c'est encore pire ! _continua-t-elle, complètement paniquée.   
_— Jil, je pense sincèrement qu'Halley a raison, _avança Mahé. _»_

Jil se redressa pour faire face au canapé dans lequel ses frères et sa sœur étaient entassés. Il ne pouvait pas nier que l'absence de leur père l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Mais, il n'osait pas confirmer les choses, de peur d'aggraver la situation, qui se présentait déjà très mal.

_« Très bien ! Vous avez gagné. Mais c'est moi qui-...  
__— Non, toi, tu restes ici, _contra Halley d'une voix ferme, surprenant son frère_. Tu en as déjà fait assez aujourd'hui. Je suis grande, moi aussi. Je peux me débrouiller. Et je serais rassurée si c'est toi qui garde Soren et Mahé.  
__— Eh, on est là hein ! _maugréa Soren, vexé d'être une fois de plus considéré comme un enfant._»___  


Jil fixa sa soeur pendant un long moment, pesant le pour et le contre. Il est vrai qu'il était très fatigué. On était vendredi soir, sa semaine avait été terriblement ennuyante, et après la bagarre de la fin d'après-midi, il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'aplomb à enfourcher son vélo pour pédaler jusqu'à l'usine où travaillait son père. Malgré qu'elle ne soit pas très loin, il n'avait pas l'énergie nécessaire ; de plus, il se sentirait lui-même plus rassuré en restant avec ses frères. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Halley, au contraire. Il ne voyait pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'elle sorte seule, mais il était tard. Et il avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Mais il ne voulait non plus la froisser en lui ordonnant d'aller se coucher. Aussi, il capitula.

_« D'accord. Mais je veux te voir à la maison dans une heure, maximum. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? _gronda-t-il.   
_— Très bien, même,_ assura Halley, assez contente de voir que son frère avait accepté de lui faire confiance._ Merci, _ajouta-t-elle en le serrant brièvement contre elle._ »_

Elle se précipita ensuite dans l'entrée pour attraper sa veste, avant de courir jusqu'au garage, où les vélos étaient rangés. Ses frères attendaient devant la porte d'entrée lorsqu'elle sortit finalement dans la rue. Elle leur fit un vague signe de la main avant d'accélérer et de disparaître dans la nuit, se promettant de revenir dans moins d'une heure, accompagnée par son père.

Jil ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter lorsqu'il la perdit de vue. 

_« Pitié, promets-moi d'être prudente ! _pria-t-il, même si sa sœur était déjà partie._ »__  
_

Sa supplication ne reçut alors aucune réponse, et Jil ne put s'empêcher d'y voir un très mauvais présage.


	2. Prologue

> ### Prologue

**COMME À PEU PRÈS **chaque jour de la semaine, la maison des Baker était loin d'être silencieuse. Il était à peine 7h30, pourtant la grande pièce qui faisait office de salon était déjà remplie des cris énergiques des deux plus jeunes de la famille. Soren semblait prendre un malin plaisir à ennuyer son frère, Mahé, qui tentait vainement de faire ses lacets ; à chaque fois qu'il nouait ceux d'une chaussure et qu'il se penchait vers l'autre, Soren se précipitait pour défaire le précédent. Au bout de la sixième fois, Mahé se leva d'un bon et se lança à la poursuite de son frère en hurlant.

_« Soren ! SOREN ! Reviens immédiatement ! J'en ai plus que marre de ta crétinerie ! »_

L'interpellé se contenta d'éclater de rire, avant de se mettre à courir, semant rapidement son jeune frère et ses petites jambes. 

_« J'suis peut-être un idiot, mais moi au moins j'suis beau ! »_

Il ricana, assez fier de sa réplique, avant de tourner la tête derrière lui pour vérifier la progression de Mahé. Ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Soren ouvrit la bouche, prêt à se moquer une énième fois de lui, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Il rentra violemment dans un torse inconnu et le choc fut tel qu'il fut projeter en arrière ; il retomba lourdement au sol, grognant de mécontentement. Lorsqu'il releva le regard, il croisa celui de son père, mi-agacé, mi-amusé.

_« Oh. Salut, P'pa, _commença-t-il, un mince sourire aux lèvres. _»_

Owen Baker haussa un sourcil, avant de secouer la tête.

_« Je ne chercherai pas à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois-ci, aussi vais-je me contenter de vous dire de vous calmer et de vous répéter pour la millième fois depuis le début de ma vie qu'il ne faut ni courir, ni crier dans la maison. _Il leur jeta un coup d'œil appuyé, et les deux intéressés hochèrent vaguement la tête. _Bien, maintenant que ceci a été mis au clair, je vous veux chaussés, coiffés et débarbouillés d'ici 5 minutes dans l'entrée. Compris ?  
__— Yep...,_ maugréa Soren.  
_— Bien reçu mon Capitaine,_ ajouta Mahé, de sa petite voix fluette. _»_

Les deux frères détalèrent en quelques secondes, et leur père eut un soupir soulagé. Élever des enfants n'était certainement pas une mince affaire, surtout pour Owen, qui avait perdu sa femme il y avait déjà huit ans. Il avait gagné en échange un petit bout de chou en plus à garder, et trois jeunes gamins lourdement affectés par le décès de leur mère. Pourtant, il n'aurait pu rêver meilleure famille. Certes, il y avait toujours eu des disputes. Mais les Baker étaient si soudés, qu'ils savaient tous à quel point chacun d'entre eux tenait aux autres. Chaque éclat de voix laissait entrevoir l'amour qui habitait le cœur de la maisonnée. De plus, Owen avait toujours pu compter sur le secours de ses deux plus grands, alors qu'il ne leur avait jamais rien demandé. Chacun des enfants donnait volontairement du sien pour aider leur père, et la famille n'en était que bien plus proche.

Néanmoins, quand ce n'était pas les deux plus jeunes qui se hurlaient mutuellement dessus, les cris de Jil et Halley ne manquaient pas d'égayer le silence relatif du foyer.

_« HAAAL ! Réveilles-toi, trou du c...  
__— JIL ! Ton langage, bon sang ! _répliqua immédiatement Owen, toujours planté à l'entrée du salon. _»___  


Il secoua de nouveau la tête, amusé, lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement de rage s'élever de l'étage, suivi de près par des pas lourds et précipités dignes d'un éléphant, puis par une voix, féminine cette fois-ci, enrouée par le sommeil.

_« Jil Baker, tu es un homme MORT !  
__— Dans tes rêves, la mioche ! _pouffa l'aîné, avant de dévaler les escaliers. _Allez, tête de pioche, bouge tes fesses, on va encore arriver en retard à cause de toi._ _»___  


Il s'accroupit souplement, attrapant d'un geste vif et rapide ses lacets pour les nouer. Il s'attaquait à sa deuxième chaussure lorsqu'Halley débarqua derrière lui pour lui asséner une claque derrière la tête.

_« Aïe !  
__— Elle t'emmerde, la tête de pioche.  
__— Halley ! Le. Lan. Gage ! _répéta leur père, alors qu'il s'avançait derrière eux, les sacs d'école de Soren et Mahé en mains. _»___  


La brune se retourna vers lui, un faux sourire désolé aux lèvres, avant de se mettre à rire en remarquant le regard exagérément outré de son père. 

_« Bien dormi Papa ?   
__— N'essaie pas de détourner le sujet, jeune fille. Est-ce que ton réveil a **encore** un problème de piles ? _demanda-t-il, un sourire railleur aux lèvres. _»___  


Sa fille leva innocemment les yeux au ciel avant de se détourner vers le porte-manteau pour attraper sa veste en coton bleu.

_« Je ne vois absooolument pas de quoi tu veux parler...  
__— C'est ça, c'est ça, moque-toi de ton vieux père ! En attendant, vous allez finir en retard avec tes bêtises.   
__— N'importe quoi ! Tu sais très bien que je tiens à mon sommeil, et que je ne mets jamais plus d'une dizaine de minutes pour me préparer. Je n'ai pas besoin de me lever une heure plus tôt, puisque moi, je ne reste pas une demie heure devant mon miroir, pas comme certain... _ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard lourd de sens à Jil. _»___  


Il lui tira la langue, avant de lui tourner le dos. Halley dirigea alors sa tête vers son père, un sourcil levé.

_« Qu'est-ce que je disais : je ne vois pas en quoi il est plus aîné que moi. Il n'a même pas 8 ans d'âge mental. Même Mahé est plus mature que lui !   
__— Hé ! _protesta Jil_, c'est normal, Mahé est un petit surdoué. Il doit avoir quoi... 160 de QI ?  
__— Et toi tu as 22 ans et tu trouves toujours le moyen de me tirer la langue. Franchement, si ça c'est pas une réaction de gamin... Hein, Mahé, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? _enchaîna brusquement Halley en voyant son jeune frère s'approcher de l'entrée._»___  


Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, surpris de se voir interpeller ainsi. Son regard jongla pendant quelques instants entre son père, sa sœur et son frère, avant qu'il ne se décide à répondre.

_« Et bien, je n'ai pas vraiment suivi toute votre discussion, alors je ne peux décemment pas juger une situation inconnue... Désolé ! _reprit-il précipitamment._»_

Haley éclata de rire en même temps que Jil, qui s'empressa de venir ébouriffer les beaux cheveux châtains du petit garçon qui les observait d'un œil presque blasé. Le sourire d'Owen s'agrandit, avant qu'il ne tourne la tête vers sa montre. Il retint un juron.

_« Bon sang, les enfants, il est déjà 7h50. Si vous ne partez pas d'ici dans disons... 15 secondes, vous serez définitivement en retard ! _s'exclama-t-il, un brin paniqué. _Où est passé Soren ?  
__— J'suis là, _déclara l'interpellé, amusé._ En fait, ça fait bien 5 minutes que j'suis planté dans l'entrée à attendre la fin de votre petit spectacle. On peut y aller ? __»___  


Soren attrapa son sac que son père lui tendait tandis que Jil se chargeait de celui de Mahé. 

_« Mon sac ! _réalisa brusquement Halley. Elle se précipita vers les escaliers pour monter les marches quatre à quatre. _J'en ai pour 30 secondes ! __»_

Jil marmonna quelques mots avant de pousser Soren et Mahé vers la porte.

Lorsqu'Halley regagna le rez-de-chaussée une minute plus tard, ses frères étaient déjà sortis pour rejoindre la voiture de Jil, qui les emmenait chaque matin avant de lui-même repartir vers son travail. Owen attendait à la porte, un œil soucieux posé sur sa montre. Il releva vivement la tête en voyant sa fille approcher. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux avant de l'attirer vers lui pour déposer un petit baiser sur le haut de son front. Halley eut un sourire. Malgré son âge, elle ne refusait jamais les petites attentions de son père : sa mère ne manquait jamais de lui en offrir, lorsqu'elle était encore en vie, aussi, le moindre geste comptait énormément à ses yeux. Elle s'écarta doucement pour embrasser la joue mal rasée d'Owen.

_« Bonne journée, Halley. Ne te mets pas trop en retard, évite les problèmes... Et les heures de retenue ! _rappela-t-il, faisant pouffer sa fille.   
_— T'inquiète pas, Papa, tu me connais...  
__— Aaaaah justement, _reprit dramatiquement ce dernier._»___  


Halley se mit à rire. Même si la joie de vivre, le rire et les mimiques de sa mère lui manquaient énormément, elle pouvait toujours compter sur la présence de son père et de son expressivité. Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

_« Bonne journée à toi aussi, Papa. On se rev-...  
_ _— N'oubliez jamais, surtout, que je vous aime tous très fort. Jamais, c'est compris ? _ _»_ __   


Halley releva un regard presque surpris vers son père. Il lui arrivait souvent de déclarer son amour comme ça, sans prévenir. Mais jamais avec une telle gravité.

_« Papa, tout va bien ? _demanda la jeune fille, les sourcils froncés. _»__  
_

Le sourire vaguement forcé de son père ne lui échappa pas.

_« Bien sûr, bien sûr... J'ai juste peur... Peur de vous perdre, tous les quatre. Vous êtes tout pour moi, tout ce qu'il me reste et...  
_ _— Papa, voyons. On est débrouillards. On s'en sortira toujours, comme on s'en est sortis lorsque Maman est partie. Tant qu'on est tous ensemble, on peut se serrer les coudes. Et à plusieurs, tout est toujours plus simple. _ _»_ __   


Owen hocha distraitement la tête, les yeux brillants. Halley déposa un second baiser sur sa joue, avant de s'éloigner à pas précipités.

_«_ _ À ce soir Papa, je t'aime fort ! _ _»_

Elle ouvrit vivement la portière de la voiture de son frère avant de grimper dans le véhicule. Son père la vit s'agiter durant un bref instant, sûrement pour se défendre de son retard, avant que Jil ne mette finalement en route le moteur. La Mini blanche s'éloigna rapidement, puis disparut au coin de la rue. 

Owen frotta longuement ses mains contre son visage. Il était fermement appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Il avait pâli, et semblait même trembler.

_«__ Je l'espère, ma puce, je l'espère..., _murmura-t-il pour lui-même._»_


End file.
